Shinigami of Innocence
by Tranquillity's Chaos
Summary: AU: Sera's is a bullied teen who is innocent despite her hardships. When she picks up the DN she refuses to use it, but will not give it up. When a string of disgusting crimes occur she is forced to think about this. SVxPB No Vampires, or Japanese verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for meh Sister Lightning. Wuffith Youith! XD**

**So basically in this Even though Light Yagami is dead, by sentence of the Death Note, Ryuk was not so lucky on his little trip away from earth. In an unfortunate slip of the hand, His Death Note was sent spiralling back to Earth. Where it hit one little Sera's Victoria on the head. Bullied, but not vengeful, Sera's learns about the Death Note without actually having used it. Upon realization that the murder's that occurred from the hand of 'Kira' were in fact curtesy of Ryuk and His Death Note she is horrified. As her pure, innocent soul finds in unfathomable to use such a dark thing. **

**But soon there are mysterious attacks occurring in her home Town of Cheddar (I know this is a Village but get over it) that end in either Rape or beaten to death. When her close friend dies from one of these such attacks, her heart is darkened by the same realization Light had. **

**Still unwilling to mindlessly sentence the criminals to death, she sets about sending them to jail in which the will die in. Away from the public eye, and unsuspecting of the police. **

**NON CANON. Meaning no vampires. Don't worry, all those 'characters' are still here. ****J**

Sighing, Sera's trudged on along the dirt path. Her bag clutched tightly in her hand, pulled close against her back. It was sweltering, for an English summer, and she had just run most of the way up Cunningham Drive to escape the clutches of Yan Valentine and his squad of goons. The very thought of the perverted youth sent shivers up her spine. Right now all she wanted to do was be at home relaxing but she still had a little way to go and a mountain of homework.

Shifting her bag around as the weight began to aggravate her shoulders, she blinked blearily and cast a look at the sky. There was no sign of any clouds, and the weather forecast that morning had been of hot, sunny days to come.

'Why?,' Sera's thought. 'Why does it have to be sunny _now?_' Right when everyone wanted the cold weather, seeing as the farm land was near suffering from the random drought, even more heat rained down on them. No pun intended. What was even more surprising, or startling, was that it was _winter._ And English winters were _freezing._ Heck, the _summers_ were freezing.

Shaking her blonde head, she trod on in the blistering heat. Her winter school uniform acting as an intense furnace as it trapped the heat. The tightness around her chest was stifling, and not for the first time she cursed at her well endowed front. Not only did it have to attract attention she most certainly did not want, but not it was frying her alive? Surely, someone hated her.

Unbeknownst to the Blonde bombshell, high above in the sky, a Shinigami soared. Cackling at the thought of the naive and foolish Li-to Yagami's only miscalculation, he revelled in another win.

It pissed him off when ever a human interfered with his work, as it was enough of a pain in the ass without the mortal intervention. Roaring with insane laughter, he threw his back in glee. Raising his arms thoughtlessly, he whooped and planned of the many human lives he could effect in his revenge. Choosing to ignore that the whole thing was his fault in the beginning.

But once again, Karma chose to piss on him, and once again, He dropped the book.

His Death Note.

It was a second of two before he notice the strange emptiness of his right clawed hand, then in horror he watched as it spiralled towards the English channel.

Uneven eyes widened and with an ungodly shriek he dove down, large, powerful wings extending to the maximum as he shot towards the Black nuisance.

But gravity defied him, even with the extra power of his long wings, and the Note Book shot down faster then anything he could hope for.

Watching with a psychotic anger as it smacked into something blonde far below.

Roaring, he hissed and spat in a fury. Raw anger surging about him.

"Fuck." He screamed. His gangly, morbid body writhing with a seething ire.

And he hovered, watching her, far above in the sky, as Sera's bent down and touched the book.

Suddenly, the echo of his indignant scream reached her ears and she looked about wildly. Seeing no-one, to her relief as she was sure Yan had decided to follow her for a moment, she opened the book.

Later on, far along the track, Ryuk would recall that this was the start of his troubles, but undoubtedly, a lot of fun.

**Righty-o, that was the first chapter. Give me a bit and the next will be up. I know I haven't updated Now Your Gone yet but I will in the next few days. Yay. **

**The next chapter will be a heck of a lot longer, don't worry. It will also include Integra, Alucard and Alexander Anderson. Remember there is no supernatural 'things' in this story apart from the obvious Shinigami. **

**Things you may be wondering-**

**Q- Is Light Dead. A- I have already said so. Yes. He is. **

**Q- What about L? Is he dead? A- Well, I won't say yet. Because I haven't decided. But at this rate, I guess not (Read: I **_**Guess**_**) but he won't be involved in this story anyway. I don't think…**

**Q- What pairing is Sera's? A- Well, I know that Pip is her canon pairing, so he will be with her in this story. But not yet. In future chapters, yes, but so far, she doesn't acknowledge him as anything but a pervert. Only slightly better then Yan. **

**Q- What about Integra? Who is she with? A- Well, as there is no actual canon for Miss Hellsing, she could be with Enrico, Alucard or Alexander. It WILL NOT BE Enrico because I just don't think that's right. I'm sorry for all you EnricoXIntergra shippers but they believe in different things and he IS a lot older then her. Because Miss Hellsing is only around 23 in either Anime and Enrico is like 39. I know that's not too much age difference but Interga doesn't seem like that kind of person… So Ally or Anderson. I'm not telling, but I've decided. :D**

**Q- Who is Yan? A- You HAVE to be joking. He's Luke Valentine's younger, more uncouth and foul mouthed brother. Even though both are foul in their own way. **

**Q- What about Schrodinger? A- You prolly didn't think about our little Cat-boy. But he is in this story and obviously not a cat-boy. Schrodinger is Sera's little bro' in this, so Sera's will be half German, Half English. It could happen!**

**Q- So Sera's is Bullied? Why? A- Well, in both Anime's and the Manga, Sera's is VERY well endowed. So that gets her a lot of attention, but also, Sera's mother was killed in a break in and rape. This also happened in the Hellsing Verse. Once word got around, someone, who will be revealed in later chap's, changed it and said that Sera's mother was actually a prostitute who was killed. I think you can link both and see what sort of attention would be provoked by this. **

**Q- Sera's father? A- Is not dead. I'm going to make Walter her GUARDIAN, as her Father is going to be in the MILITARY and posted overseas. Only because Sera's is SIXTEEN, Walter is not always there. **

**Q- If Sera's is Sixteen, how old is Schrodinger and every one else?**

**A- Schrodinger is fourteen. **

**Alucard is Seventeen. **

**Integra is Sixteen.**

**Enrico is Eighteen.**

**Alexander is Seventeen. **

**Walter is err…well I'm not going to say because I'm not sure. Let's just assume he's in his seventy's. **

**Yan is seventeen. Luke is Eighteen. **

**Pip is seventeen. **

**Any other ages will be given when needed. **

**Q- What about their full backrounds? A- Well, I'm thinking I will do a backround chapter soon. Maybe the next or the third. Don't worry.**


	2. In which Seras is a surprise

**As I said, Chapter two. This isn't the backround chapter mind you. ****J **

**And this is a little bit longer to! **

**I hope you enjoy, **

**Ragdoll. Xoxo**

Sera's sat alone in her room. The world outside her window was dark and quite, as would be a small town at midnight. While most people she knew would be asleep, she was not. As she had something on her mind. Sera's Victoria prided herself on being practical and a realist. Not someone who dreamed with their head in the clouds. But when, in the heat of an -English- afternoon, a mysterious black book gave her a good thump on the head, she felt she should rethink things a little.

Now, it wasn't because she it had randomly 'fell from the sky' their could be any number of reason's for this. No it was because of the huge, lumbering, gangly THING that was breathing over her shoulder.

"So.." Ryuk's voice trailed. Stench-less breath sending chills down her spine. Shivering as so, Sera's reared to the side and gave her best glare to the Shinigami.

"Why are you still here!," She demanded. Spinning around on her black swivel chair so she could face the beast who took a step back. Not in fear but to get a better look at his newest 'human'. Well, she was a human, but she wasn't 'his' per say.

Chuckling, Ryuk's chest heaved as he chortled at her indignant squawk. "Because, baby." He said. Taking amusement in her look of disgust. "That there is _my _Death Note. As I have already said. And that means that I can't leave until you give it back, or your dead. Either way, I win."

Wide eyed, Sera's stared back at him blankly. "You expect me to give this back?," She asked.

Quirking what Seras assumed was an eyebrow, Ryuk leant back in his hunched position.

"And here I thought you were a clean cut girl. Certainly not the type to steal." He drawled. Enjoying the furious look that crossed her fair features. Turning her back on him, she stared out the window at the night sky. Thousands upon thousands of stars twinkled in the inky blackness.

"I'm not _stealing_ it." She hissed. Her baby blue eyes narrowed. "I don't steal. I'm not a thief."

Grinning widely, Ryuk glided to stand next to her. Towering above her even as he stood bent.

"Really?, then why wont you return it?," He teased. A curious look ensnared on his munted face.

"Because." She snapped. "_You_ were the one who through it at _me_. And not only that, but if what you say, and these rules _dictate_, you could kill _everyone!_" Seras ended shrilly. Eyes even wider then she or Ryuk thought possible. Still refusing to look at the Death God, she didn't see the surprise that crossed his features.

"Your worried about the deaths of people?" He asked. His curiosity stronger now. Watching the sixteen year old carefully, he waited for a reply.

"Well of course!," Seras started. Looking at him this time. "Why wouldn't I?"

Blinking, Ryuk hovered away a little. Scanning her room idly. It was simple, but surprisingly childish.

A Lavender pink and white bed was neatly tucked into the corner with a clear black side table next to it. The only thing present on it's surface was a picture of a woman Ryuk took to be her mother and a black lamp.

A tall, black bookcase, covered in glow in the dark start stickers took up an entire wall. Full with Japanese Manga's, some he recognised from Light's room, and a medium sized television on a big opening he assumed was made especially for it.

On the wall adjacent to the bookshelf was a black desk, also covered in a multitude of stickers, in all sorts of languages. At which Seras sate, staring out of the window above it. On the desk was the Death Note and a white laptop which had seen better days.

That left one last wall which had the only door to the room on it, and a big dark brown dresser with a large mirror. Perfume and trinkets littered it's surface, an two little pink bears sat at either end. One with big fangs and red eyes. And the other was shaped as a dog with six red eyes and long sharp teeth. Morbid stuffed toys.

That was something that Ryuk would have expected to be in Misa Amane's room.

"Well," He started. His voice rough and coarse. "Everyone I've ever had the misfortune to meet has seen the Death Note you have there as a godsend. Their able to wipe out everyone they hate without a care for the law. Why wouldn't you be the same?," He mused.

Blinking, Horrified, Seras gapped at him. Her naturally spiky blonde hair flicking as her head shot to his direction. "That's terrible!"

Entertained, the deity kept a careless expression. Waiting for her to continue, and give him some sort of idea to why she would be this way. With such an opportunity at her call, for whenever she chose, it puzzled him. No human he had ever met would turn down the chance to safely execute their enemies. Then again, Seras didn't seem like the type who was _able _to have enemies.

"Why would someone kill innocent people?"

"Well that's simple, darling." Grinning inwardly at her revulsion. "Not everyone's innocent. Not the writer, nor the victim."

Confusion laced her face, seeping from her eyes to the atmosphere around her. Looking at him, she simply couldn't comprehend that he meant. "What do you mean?"

This time, his grin was shown. "Would it bother you to kill someone who wasn't innocent?" He asked. Taking a lanky step towards her. "Would it seem as bad if someone who had wronged you, were to die, then say, a fail old woman? Or would the shortened life span of this lady make it okay?"

"What?" She nearly shouted. "Of course not! Just because someone is closer to a natural death doesn't mean you can justify an _un_natural one! That's taking away the precious moments someone has!"

"Ah ah ah little mortal, Don't think you can avoid the first question." Ryuk leaned in, as Seras leaned away. "Would it bother you if you were to kill someone who wasn't innocent?" He repeated.

Looking down at the floor. Seras was quite for a long time, thinking to herself. Smirking, as though he had one, Ryuk straightened. But before either could speak, the door opened.

"Sehras?" Came Schrodinger's sleepy voice. Identical baby blues peered at Seras own. "Vhat are you doing?" He asked softly. Pushing open the wooden door a little more. Pale feet padded in quietly as Schrodinger entered his elder sisters room in his dark green pyjamas. Clutching the end of the sleeves, he waited for an answer, his eyelids drooping slightly.

Startled, Seras leapt up. Not nearly as tired as Schrodinger looked or felt.

"_Soldat_,"(1) She said. Rushing to his side, she bent, only a little mind you- for height was rather diminutive compared to his relatively tall (for his age) stature. Smoothing his mussed hair, she asked him what was wrong.

"No't'ing Sehras," He murmured. Oblivious to the invisible Shinigami that was inspecting him, head to toe. "I just herr'd you speaking. W'ere you on t'e p'one?" (2)

Seras mouth opened as she made to speak, but found she wasn't able to come up with a suitable excuse. She bit her lip, and cast a sideways glance at Ryuk who grinned unabashedly.

"Oh, Um, no _Soldat._ It's alright, just go back to sleep, okay?" Seras said soothingly. Calmingly, she played with his hair as his eyes slid closer together.

Schrodinger muttered something even Ryuk couldn't hear and stumbled off sleepily. Seras stood up properly, and watched him go. Her little brothers sleepy form drifting towards his bedroom door, in where he vanished, as it shut behind him.

Immediately, Seras rounded on the Death God. Snarling at him, her hands on her hips.

"Ugh!, Now look what you've done, you've made me lie to my brother. My _little brother,_ for-god sake."

Ryuk's expression, could you call it that?, didn't change a bit. "Oh I didn't make you do anything at all, You were the one who chose to say what you did."

Again, Seras sighed. Instead of going back to her desk, she flopped onto her bed, limp.

"While that may be true, I don't think I could have told Schrodinger the truth." She said, staring at Ryuk. Now, that she actually looked at him, she could see him for what he was. Before, she simply hadn't stared as while she had been taught it was impolite to stare, she was also a little afraid. But so far it seemed as though even if Ryuk _was_ a Death God, he wasn't about to attack her.

His appearance, was admittedly, rather scary. Then again, he wasn't human, obviously, but spoke. English. Wasn't a Shinigami _Japanese?_ And all the ripped black, leather was it?, gave a very dead feeling.

Seras could have slapped herself for that thought.

He's a Death God. Why wouldn't he be even _faintly _reminiscent of death.

And his eyes, they were creepy. They were so big, and yellow, and unfocused. The oversized black pupils seemed out of place and unreal. With spiky black hair, and purple skin, her did fit the part of a Shinigami. His clothing sowed to his body, gigantic black wings folded to his back.

This, Seras decided, was either a morbidly vivid dream, or reality. Knowing her luck though, it was reality.

Ryuk chuckled. It was deep, and frankly, it sounded like it hurt. "Yes, I suppose that is true." He said. "You called him, '_Soldat_', what does that mean?" He asked her. Somehow his eyes managed to focus on her, both of them.

Blinking, as she grew more 'comfortable' with the beast, she realised it wasn't English. Or Japanese.

"Hang on a mo'." She said, pausing him. He cocked his head to the side. "Oh?" He asked.

"You're a Shinigami? Yes?"

At his nod, she continued. "But their Japanese. I speak English."

His clown like lips split into an understanding smile. "Ahh, yes. You and I can understand each other, because you can see me and English is your first language. If whatever other language you spoke then were your primary language, then we would be conversing in that." He said. Effectively answering her and heralding her an insight into more information that could be useful.

"Oh," She muttered. "So," Ryuk said. "What was it you said?" He prompted.

"It means _Soldier _in German." She replied. Still trying to believe that the Gaunt but near impossibly powerful form that stood before her was in fact real. "But why do you care?" She asked. As she suddenly realised that he couldn't possibly care.

Another smile now. A grin. Only this was more menacing, and dark. "Seeing as you are quite the, ah, 'oddball', I know you wont be giving up that there little book anytime soon." Pointing to the lonely Death Note. Seras's gaze flicked to said book, focusing on the cover that was swathed in a faint amount of light from her ceiling light. It's glow turned down low. "Which also means that I will have an awful amount of funny trying to _persuade _you to give it back."

A frown sent little crinkles up and over her pale nose. Something about the way he said that made her worry. In a way she couldn't understand.

"So, what does the Death Note really do?…" She trailed off unsure. Sure, she had read the rules that were printed crudely on the inside, but she wasn't sure she understood. Would it really be that easy to simply write a name and details, to kill a person off? Or was there some sort of catch?

She asked so too.

That, was a surprise to Ryuk. Not even the famed _Kira_(3) had thought to ask such a vital question. Now, was he to answer truthfully, or not?

On one hand, he could tell her that, yes, there was in fact a catch. Or no, she would get of scot free. But already, this human had piqued his interest, almost as must as Light. If not more.

"Well…." He drawled as he considered the answer. "There is, a catch. But I'm not sure it really matters. It's not printed in the book, so it cant really be that important." He mused to himself. This, he decided. Would be a test. If little Seras Victoria could answer in a way that somehow leant towards her not believing him, then perhaps she would be worth the effort. In which case he would not bug her, but simply monitor. Watch.

Once again, Seras eyes narrowed. She took a deep breath, lying on her front with her face to the side so she watched him, he head on her cheek. "I think, your lying." Dear god, she really hoped he wasn't secretly volatile. "I think, those rules are written there as guidelines for _you _and anyone who would happen to use it. But not necessarily the finer details."

Ahh yes. Now this little human, was certainly a catch. At any rate, the near future seemed a lot more interesting with this little girl treading blindly.

"Which means," She carried on, trying to stop the thudding of her heart. "That the 'catch' is most likely something with a great effect. Important, but not immediately so."

Ryuk's sharp teeth became more prominent as his smile turned feral. Seras winced at this and squeezed her eyes shut. She was always a firm believer in God, despite there being no real evidence to him existing. But, if a Shinigami was real, then the odds he was, were very, very high.

Funnily enough, (For Ryuk anyways), Seras didn't have time to start praying when his gravely voice interrupted her train of thought. Making her heart stop momentarily. Her eyes flew wide open as she stared at him like a deer in headlights.

"You, Seras Victoria, are far smarter then you make yourself out to be."

Seras squeaked. A high pitched, babyish, _squeak._ To which she would later, and quite adamantly, deny.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded.

Ryuk, surprisingly, rolled his eyes. "As a Death God, I have many privileges. Like for instance, I can see your full name, the day you were born, when you will die, and the sins you have committed." (4)

"That, is apart of being a Shinigami. And to answer your question, the catch, _Miss Victoria,_ is that when you die, you will go to neither Heaven or Hell. You will simply _cease to exist._"

Looking away from Seras shocked and pale face, Ryuk looked out of the window. Not glancing at his Death Note, but instead to the stars in the sky. Right now, he should be back where he could, if he wanted, call home. Instead, he had _once again_, dropped his blimming Death Note. He knew, without any prompt, that God would be angry. It was the fifth time he'd done so. And look at what had happened, mere hours before. He was lucky that he had been the one to execute Light Yagami. It meant he had put a stop to the mayhem the little heathen had caused. Sadly, if he could even experience the emotion, if he wasn't the one to end it this time, he would meet the same end as Rem. (5), A very, 'dusty' one.

Oh his humour was bleak.

"S-so, once I've written a name in t-that, I'll condemn myself? Which means….God _is _real." She whispered. At this thought, Ryuk returned his attention to her.

"Ahhh, so you WILL give in then, eh?" He chortled darkly. It seemed he was wrong. She wasn't special. Just surprising. What a _shame._

"What? N-no!" She protested. Looking quite sickened by the thought. "I was just thinking…I was right to believe in God all along…" She said. Glancing up at him, she slowly sat up. Her hair slightly dishevelled, and her clothing partially crinkled. She chose not to worry about appearances though, Seeing as Ryuk's was hardly outstanding.

With her, she brought a white pillow. To which she hugged to her chest, drawing her legs up in front of it. Barely noticing, she was still in uniform.

"H-have you …. Met him." She stuttered. Her eyes flicking to Ryuk and back down again a number of times. Each time, her cherry blossom blush would deepen.

"Oh yes." Ryuk growled caustically. "Enough times if I do say so myself. As far as I'm concerned he's a bloody Bas-"

Seras horrified gasp overshadowed Ryuk's words. "Don't say that!" She hushed. Staring at him wide eyed, in awe at his blatant disobedience and was it a hint…. Of something else?

Ryuk returned the look, only it was a little, awe struck. And a little more…unimpressed.

"What."

"Y-y-you've. Met. Him." She stuttered. Even worse then before.

"Oh for goodness sake woman…." Ryuk sighed. This would be a long night.

As ridiculous as it was, Ryuk had forgotten he didn't need to sleep.

**Okay. That was admittedly, short. Even though I said it would be longer, and it WAS, it was still short. But at least I wrote it, you ungrateful sods. I'm joking. Please don't hate me. I need your reviews. I'm bored. I finished, just now, at 11:33 p.m and now I need to finish Now Your Gone part two. I was meant to have this finished but….I haven't. I'll upload this tomorrow, or today, or yesterday. When ever your reading this, I'll update/publish this on….Wednesday the 25****th**** of January 2012. Yay. The next chapter will probably be a backround, or the backround will be at the bottom of the next chapter. **

**(1) Soldat. - It's true, Soldat is Soldier in German. And seeing as in Canon verse Schrodinger is a German **_**Hitler Youth**_** and a Hybrid Solder I just thought hey, I don't know how on EARTH to shorten his name so I'll name is Soldat. I'll explain why later in the story. **

**(2) Now, Seeing as Seras and Soldat (It's easier, Don't hate me) are Half German, Half English, I decided to make one predominately German and the other English. I think you can see which is which. I hope. The reason for why Soldat is speaking like this is because although he is fluent in English, his German accent is very, very strong and he has a speech impairment. Like before, reasons will be shed in the **_**backround story. **_**(Smile)**

**(3) For those of you unfamiliar with Death Note, or you forgot or whatever lame excuse your going to use, Kira is what Light goes by whilst he is trying to create his perfect world. Kira means Killer in Japanese. The words are pretty similar, no?**

**(4) I know that originally the Death Gods can only see your name and your life line, as in when you will die/how long you have left, but I added in the extras for my story. It's fan fiction, so I can. And you'll see why later on. **

**(5) Again, those unfamiliar with the Death Note verse Yada Yada Yada, Rem is the Shinigami that came to Misa Amane when Jealousy died and dropped the DN. He was assigned to her as Jealousy turned to dust, and I think you'll find that Rem ended up uh….'expiring?' in the same way. **

**And there we go. Done. **

**P.S, Cause of all you, I've been sitting in the same place for ageeeeeeeeees and now my butt hurts. To make you feel better from all the guilt you are **_**undoubtable feeling**_**, you can review. In this case, my medicine is reviews. Flames welcome. -_-**

**Total words: 3311.**


End file.
